I'm just footprints in the sand
by Ihavenoideaforanewnamesomeh
Summary: Lucy has had enough. She will do this and soon. She is going to go see her parents in heven because of the guild. Only 5 people see her. So she will do this. 2 shot! happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story about Lucy and bullying. I do not want anyone to commit suicide so if you are reading this and you have those thoughts, please do not do it. I do not want to have anyone of my dear people I love who find and read my fic to die! I love you! and in _italics_ is a quote from an anime I was told not to watch so idk the name if it lol but i do not own it. There are some others but i dun remember the names ether! This is not a death fic! This will be a two shot!  
**

 **I do not own fairy tail!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV  
**

(Friday)

I couldn't take it anymore. All the bullying. All the hate. All the abuse. all the everything bad. Why me? The guild seems to hate me also. Only master, Mira, Lissanna, Happy and Levy care for me now. No one even cares to say hi anymore. I'm tired to be had bin for about 3 months now. Ever since I was accused of hurting Lisanna.I already got kicked off the team for Lisanna. Its not her fault though. It didn't even make me flinch. I knew they were already thinking like that. I was prepared. I headed home for maybe one of the last times. I was thinking about it and I decided. If only 5 people care about me, then i wont be a burden to them anymore. This was gonna last only for the rest of this day. It's time to see mama and papa

 **FLASHBACK**

(Sunday)

When I woke up, I thought of a quote from this show I watched and now I relies how true it was. _I didn't want to wake up. I had a much better time asleep. and that's sad. it was almost like a revers nightmare. Like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relived. I woke up into one._ It was so true it hurt. No one cared about me. They didn't even know I existed. Today, today is my birthday. I think only those 4 people remembered. It was painful, but I got ready and left for the guild. When I got there there was no surprise. Team Natsu was in my face asking me to leave. I didn't even look like I had emotion left in my body. I had bin like that for the past 3 months. I just stared blankly at them and said yes. Suddenly I had tears rolling down my face. I wiped them away quickly. I walked over to Mira. "Happy birthday Lucy!" she said. I smiled. The only time I really ever had emotions was when I was talking to the people who saw me."Thank you." I said. She handed me Strawberry milkshake. I smiled even bigger. I saw Levy come in and she ran to me."happy birthday Lu-chan!" she said. I thanked her and she handed me a new book. It was a romance book. Yes! I needed some more! She must of known! Then I walked to Master."Anything different?" I asked. He shook his head with a grin on his face. I smiled and giggled. He wished me a happy birthday and I thanked him and saw Happy flying to me. I grinned. He was crying. When I saw that I frowned. "What happened Happy?" I asked. He flew into my arms and said,"I'm so so sorry Lucy! the didn't listen to me! I tried to keep you on the team! I promise!" I grinned and petted him."It's ok. I over heard them when you were sleeping and I already knew about it. I'm ok." I answered. He gave me a pretty necklace that had a fish on it. It was encased with blue,pink, and yellow jewels. "It was supposed to be from me and Natsu, but it seems he forgot." Happy said. I just hugged him. "Hey, Happy. Can you help me put it on?" I asked. I lifted up my hair and he put it on me. I hugged him and went back to Master. He gave me a bracelet that had the Fairy Tail mark on it. I thanked him and said I was leaving. I left the guild and went home to read the new book levy gave me while sipping on my milkshake and played around with my new necklace and bracelet for a bit.

(Monday)

The next day I had already finished the book. It was to good! I headed to the guild because of rent money. When I entered, it as a different story. I smiled and walked into the guild."I'm back Mina"I said. Everyone but 4 people looked at me with anger. I seemed that Master had left for a meeting. Lisanna walked over to me and said,"Lucy, I think you should leave right now. It's not safe for you here right now. Their anger is showing and I don't know why they don't like you. I'm sorry but I dont want to see you hurt! Please, can you just go for me?" I shook my head saying ok. I left for a book store. There were some new books I saw they got! I wanted to read them! But I was stopped on my way to my apartment by a kick in the side. I flew a couple of feet back only to see it was Erza!What was that for?" I said. I saw Lisanna, Levy, Happy, and Mira try and stop Natsu and Erza from hurting me."What are you talking about Erza? Lucy didn't do anything!" Then I noticed that Natsu's scarf was not on his neck."Natsu, what happened to your scarf?" I asked. Bad move. Levy lost her grip and he punched me."That's what I want to know! Lucy! Tell me were you put it!"And then I heard Erza scream something about someone eating her cake. I guess she thought it was me. But why? Levy got her grip back on Natsu and pulled him back. I stood up and ran to the bookstore. Then I saw the bookstore owner was putting new books in! I was looking throu the new books and found one of signs of depression. I took it with 2 other romance books.

(Tuesday)

I read half of the 1st romance novel. I can relate to it. The girl like her best friend and he is to dense to figure it out. Then he leaves her. Oh how I can relate. I entered the guild and Natsu still didn't have his scarf. I went to the request board and found one I could do and it payed well! I asked Mira to allow me to go and i completed it in a day. I payed my rent and I even had 60,000 extra jewels! I went back to the guild and talked with Mira, Lisanna, and Levy. team Natsu walked out of the guild for a job and pulled Lisanna with them. I think ot was Natsu, but someone pushed me off my seat. I couldn't take it anymore. Master was not back ether. I said I was heading home and left. Later that night Natsu came in. I was writing my book and I didn't notice when he came in until he came over to me and picked me up. I struggled to get out of his grip until I saw that he was filling the tub up with cold water. When the tub was full, he dropped me in. "Get a hold of yourself Lucy! Tell me were you put my scarf!" I yelped,"You still think I have that stupid scarf! If I had It I would have no were to put it!" With that Natsu left. I just stayed in the tub for a while until I sneezed. I think I got a cold.

(Wednesday)

I was stuck at home. I had a bad cold and only Levy and Mira came to check on me. Gajeel took Wendy,Carla, and Lilly with him so they didn't even know I am ignored. The luck I have. I got up and walked to the kitchen to cook a soup. When I got there I found Lisanna there."What are you doing up! I wanted to cook you something because I heard what Natsu did. He is why you're sick." Lisanna explained. I shook my head and headed back with my 3 new books in hand. I finished the first one and hated the ending! The guy never saw her again! I want to find out if there was another book! And its coming out in 2 years. Uh! I read the one about depression and so far i haven't done any of them. Lisanna came over and gave me her soup. I thanked her and she left.

(Thursday)

I was feeling better! I walked to the guild to be hit with a table. Master was still out. And Mira, Lisanna, happy, and Levy came to me. The guild looked at me and went back to what was going on. All of a sudden Erza and Gray come to me and smack me."What the hell is wrong with you Lucy! Why do you keep lying! We all know that you have our stuff! Give them back!" Gray said. I was holding back tears."I was at her apartment yesterday! There was no trace of any of your stuff there!" Lisanna protested."And what would you know of someone who you never talk to! Why blame her! If you need to blame someone, blame me!" Lisanna was now crying. I couldn't take it anymore."Lisanna, it's ok. I have a question. What do you want as a gift? You to Levy,Mira, Happy." I put my best smile to them. Although it didnt reach my eyes, they answered. Levy wanted my book, Mira wanted a hug, Lisanna wanted to go shopping with me, and Happy wanted some fish. And when I'm gone, I'll give my money to Master. Me and Lisanna went shopping and finished about an hour later. I got the gifts and a new outfit while she bought new clothes. . We went back to the guild because she has a job."Thank you. I'll be going." I said to the I didn't see master.

* * *

 **NOW (STILL LUCY'S POV)**

(Friday)

I entered my apartment to see Master walking to the guild from the station. I sighed and wrote my book. When I finished, I went out. When I got to the guild I gave Mira a hug and left a note for Master to check my apartment in the afternoon at about 12:30. When I saw that team Natsu was back, I tensed. "You stole from us and you hurt your nakama! You don't belong here!" Natsu said. "Hey! I n-" Lisanna was cut off by Erza."Leave Lucy! I don't want to see you again!" Lisanna was trying to protest. I saw her bruises and asked what happened. Natsu just cut me off. "You know what happened! Just confess!" He walked over to me ans smacked me. I had tears in my eye and ran out. I got a pair of scissors out and cut my wrists. 2 cuts each. The I cut my hair to my ears. I changed into my new outfit and left.

( **Saturday** ) The day...

I got out of bed and walked to the guild. Team Natsu was already there. They just stared at me with big eyes. I ignored their stares and walked up to master's office.I saw that he was there so I gave him one last good talk and reminded him to go. I left the guild and walked out to my mothers favorite spot to hang out with me and dad. It was a beautiful place surrounded with cherry blossoms and was a waterfall. There are 2 rock piles I made there. Mom and Dad. I waited there and had my last lunch.

 **At the guild Normal POV**

"You are all idiots. And it pains me to know that my idiots made one of my beloved do this." Matser said. Everyone looked up. The other 4 just thought and their eyes widened. Mater saw them."You should all be thankful of Levy, Happy, Mira, and Lisanna. They are the reason that she didn't do this sooner. Lucy left." Lisanna stood up and walked over to Natsu. She smacked him. Hard."You are all idiots! You didn't listen! All I said yesterday when we entered the guild that a blond attacked me! You dont understand! Why would Lucy hurt me!? It wasn't even a female! It wasn't anyone in our guild! I-I Hate You!" Lisanna said as she cried. Team Natsu processed what the white haired girl said. Then reality hit them like a boulder. "And I heard of what you did, accusing her of stealing. If you really want to know who stole it. I did. I had to show that I could keep this guild in shape. And you accused Lucy of stealing. If you have to put the blame on someone, blame me!" Everyone looked like they died."If you want her to forgive you, go to her old apartment. She told me to go there now because there is something for us." Master

 **~ Time skip ~**

Team Natsu returned to the guild with the letters and the gifts. Natsu handed them all to Master. He handed the gifts out and read the letters. Right when He started to read, it rained.

 **With Lucy**

It started to rain by her. She just sat there with her parents. She even made another rock pile for her. She stood on the edge of the cliff and waited. In a bit she heard footsteps behind her."Lucy!" It called. She knew right away who it was."What do you want, Natsu." She said as she turned around."I'm sooo so so so sorry. I was such an idiot. Just, don't jump. I just noticed in me that felt empty in me when you said you were going to see your mom and dad. And it is, I love you." Lucy's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, but you hurt me to much. Just make me a promise." Lucy said. Natsu nodded."Promise me to remember me like you did once. Promise me that Even if I'm gone, you will stay strong. Promise me that you will live on with your life." Natsu started tio inch in on her until he noticed that she was inching back."Yes" is all Natsu said. Lucy smiled and started to sing,

 **You are my sunshine.**

 **My only sunshine.**

 **You make me happy,**

 **when skies are gray.**

Natsu's eyes widened. He knew this song and how it went. She loves him and he ruined it.

 **You'll never-**

And that is all Natsu heard. He never heard her say it. She was to far down for him to hear it. So he sang the rest.

 **know how,**

 **how much I love you**

Tears spilled out of his eyes.

 **Please don't take my sunshine away.**

The others arrived but only saw a crying Natsu in the rain while no Lucy. They dropped to their knees.

* * *

 **~Time skip. 4 days~  
**

The funeral for Lucy had just ended. Only Natsu was there. He never talked to her. just stared. But little did he know that 10 days from then something would happen.

* * *

 **Ok! Next part will come soon! (I hope!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the end of the 2 shot! So the happy ending will be coming!**

 **I do not own fairy tail!**

* * *

 **~ Time skip. 9 days later~**

It had been 10 days since Lucy jumped. Natsu always visited and never really left her. He would talk to her grave like she was still there, but he knew. She's not. Later that day Levy came by and showed Natsu what she found while She was cleaning Lucy's house. They were poems. Sad ones too. Levy was reading some and said,'these would make great songs." then left Natsu alone. Natsu just sat there, gazing at her grave. As time flew by he saw that it was getting late. he said his goodbye to Lucy and went to her apartment. When he got there, the box of poems were on her bed. He read through them all that night and got no sleep.

 **~The next day~**

Natsu was walking to Lucy's grave like he always did. When he got there he saw that he was not alone. There was a boy with blond hair, yet it wasn't Sting. This person had bright brown eyes like Lucy. The boy was crouched down to look at the grave, then looked at the other 2 next to hers. He placed down 3 bouquets of flowers at the 3 and walked saw this and hid. Luckily for him the man didn't see him. He walked up to the 3 graves and saw that the man was a Heartfillia. The last one alive. Natsu sat himself down in front of Lucy's grave like normal."Lucy, I know this is late but if I confess, will you come back?" Natsu said. Unknowing that 3 pairs of ears were listening.

 **~With Lucy since she jumped~**

 **Lucy's POV  
**

I was singing the song that reminded me of fairy tail, and my mother. That was the last song she sang to me before she passed. I felt as if I was flying. I was expecting a hard impact, but I guess tat god wanted to skip that, because the next thing I saw were golden clouds and 2 failure faces. That's when I noticed that those faces were my mom and dad."we've been waiting Lucy! You've grown so much!"her mother said. "I never thought that I would see you again!" Her dad said. I started to cry. My parents. Here . In front of me. I finally have a loving family again!

 **Normal POV**

Layla and Jude had their arms open and Lucy ran into their loving warm arms. For 3 days they caught up. Later Layla told Lucy that she could still see her spirits and that Heaven and The spirit world were connected. After that, Lucy wanted to go, so Layla showed her how to get there. She told Lucy that she informed the spirit king that they were coming over. When her spirits heard that she was coming over, they were getting a party ready for her. When the Heartfilllias got there, Lucy was surprised. The whole world not was decorated just for her. She gave a hug to all of her spirits and thanked them all. After that, they partied as hard as fairy tail would. 3 days strait. But now that Lucy was with h parents. It was normal time in the spirit world. After the party, the heartfillias went back for Lucy to find the old Heartfilllia mansion there. Lucy felt young again and saw Michell and her old dog there. her and Michell talked and played with the dog until it was darkened outside. When they entered inside the memories came back like a roller coaster. But the happiest ones were the ones coming through. All of a sudden Lucy started to shrink into a kid. And Michell turned back into a doll. her father looked younger and her mother looked the same. She was having how her life would of been if her mother was still there. But that only lasted for 3 days.

When Lucy started to fell a little tired Layla and Jude put her to bed. Then Jude and Layla heard a voice. The went to the spirit king and said," do you think it would be ok if Lucy went back to her world? I mean i would love if she was here, but it looks like her friends miss her very much. and that boy... I think you heard what he said." The spirit king looked at then and said," Yes i did hear what he said, and it would be a good choice to send her back. But it depends on you 3. And I did hear what he said. If it's all true then she will be able o go back. if not, she'll stay here." Layla and Jude agreed that she should go back and they will meet again someday, so why not send her back? It seemed to then that fairy tail needed her more.

 **Before With Natsu.**

 **Normal POV.**

"Why did i even ask?" he asked."But Lucy, I really love you and I don't know what came over me. I just had this weird feeling inside of me when my scarf was gone. Only you, me , and happy know were i live. or so i thought. So i accused you for it. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry that I would do anything to let you come back. To make you come back. To let me tell you what I'm saying right now.I'm sorry. I'll say it forever and even if you don't forgive me I'll say it. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Just come back to me, alive. I don't care if you don't like me, or if you don't remember me, just please. for my sake. Come back." At this point, he was crying. What he said was true. All of it. "I wanted to have a life with you. I wanted to make you a Dragneel. I wanted to have kids with you, but now I cant. I already knew that It was you. It always was. I was just to dense to see it. But now I know, and i remember what Igneel told me. The person you fall for will be your mate. Your one and only. And now that I see that. I know that that's you. So please, come back to me. You were always there for me. And I can't see a life without you. But that's what i did. I made a life with out you. Lucy, I need you. and now that I see that, It's to late."

Natsu stood up and was starting to turn away to go and grab some drinks for the two of them when he heard someone. He turned around to see Layla and Jude."Thanks to you we can come through. And now we can see what you said was true." Layla said tearing up. "We asked if she could come back because of you, Natsu Dragneel. And you want to know what he said?" Jude said also tearing up. Layla finished his sentience." He said yes. Let her go, It seems she is needed there more then here. Take care of our daughter or if she passes again because of you people. We'll be keeping her." Layla said. The a yellow magic circle was over Lucy's grave and someone was starting to come out. Layla and Jude left the rest to Natsu. When Natsu had found out it was Lucy, he went under the magic circle and caught her. She was sleeping. And the only thing that was running through Natsu's mind was ' she's back. Luce is back.' and he kept apologizing to her."I'm sorry Lucy. I'm sorry. Luce wake up. I'm sorry " Natsu was inching closer to her cheek and when his lips pressed against her cheek, he held her hands in his. Lucy started to shift and Natsu pulled away, tears in his eyes. Lucy opened here eyes and smiled at him."i'm home." She said."Welcome back." Natsu cried. Then he noticed what she was wearing. A long white plain dress. Not her normal clothes. So natsu picked her up bridal style and took her to the Guild to tell everyone she wasn't dead.

When he got to the guild, he kicked the door open and yelled,"Lucy's back! It's time to party!" And everyone was shocked to see a blond named Lucy in his arms. All the people who were on Lucy's side before rushed to her and hugged her. knocking natsu down in the process. But did they care, nope. They just wanted to give Lucy the best welcome back ever. "Lushiii!" a blue cat said flying to her said. "haha, I'm back happy.""Don't leave me again!" Happy cried on Lucy's lap. Natsu shifted so he was out of the mosh pit and went to go sit next to Lucy's normal seat. The guild partied for 5 days days strait. And did they care? nope. Everyone was so hyper that Lucy was back that in a flash they were all out of the guild shopping for gifts for the blond to say sorry or to welcome her back. Lucy was getting to her apartment to change and to look at her poems just for fun. When Lucy changed, she found her poem box out and some poems out. Someone was reading them. But right now she didn't care. put the poems back into the box and walked to the guild.

When she entered the guild she was greeted by levy saying her poems would make great songs and she should make them songs. But mostly how there needs to me a sequel to her book. Lucy agreen and was making one into a song waiting for the rest of the guild to come back. She sang it to Levy and she loved it. Later all of her friends that were with her and now team Natsu were sitting at their table as Lucy was making another song out of one and was humming tune. "Lu-chan! Sing them the song you just made!" Levy said. Lucy was a bit embarrassed until Erza said" yea I want to hear it." Now she had to sing it.

* * *

 **Do not own the song. and it is by Taylor Swift.**

 **"Come In With The Rain"**

I could go back to every laugh,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore,  
And I know all the steps up to your door,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore.

Talk to the wind, talk to the sky,  
Talk to the man with the reasons why,  
And let me know what you find.

I'll leave my window open,  
'Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name.  
Just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain.

I could stand up and sing you a song,  
But I don't wanna' have to go that far.  
And I, I've got you down,  
I know you by heart,  
And you don't even know where I start.

Talk to yourself, talk to the tears,  
Talk to the man who put you here,  
And don't wait for the sky to clear.

I'll leave my window open,  
'Cus I'm too tired at night to call your name.  
Oh, just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain.

I've watched you so long,  
Screamed your name,  
I don't know what else I can say.

But I'll leave my window open,  
'Cus I'm too tired at night for all these games.  
Just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain.

I could go back to every laugh,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore…

* * *

After Lucy sang, Team Natsu looked at her with wide eyes and said," you are a really good singer Lucy!." Lucy blushed a little as the rest of the guild came in. The people who heard her sing wanted to hear her sing more! so she went around and asked people if they could play music as she created a beat. She had Levy on drums, erza as back up singerand guitar, Mira on music effects, and herself on main guitar. After everyone got her her gift, they asked her to sing. "But!" No nono! Go sing! Lets go Erza, Mira!" Levy said pushing Lucy on stage.

* * *

 **Long live By Taylor swift**

I said remember this moment in the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in stands went wild  
We were the Kings and the Queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age

Long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

I said remember this feeling  
I pass the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now  
We are the Kings and the Queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town  
And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming, "This is absurd!"  
Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world

Long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall

Will you take a moment, promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine

Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life, with you  
Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
And I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
And long, long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

* * *

Everyone cheered. Lucy just didnt understand why they thought she was good. She loved Mira's singing and didn't think she was that good. She came down and was soaked in sweat. She said that she was gonna be in the back watching her face off with water. That's when Natsu thought he should make his move. He followed Lucy to the back of the guild and waited for her to exit the bathroom. When she did, he asked," hey Lucy, can I ask you something?" She shook her head saying yes."W-well, in the time you were gone, you made me reliesd how much I love you. Luce, do you still like me? I'm fine with like, but even more better with love." Lucy had a sad-ish smile."Natsu, I do like, no. Love you. but I don't want to hurt anymore. So I don't know. I'll think about it." And walked away. He was in shock. But he snapped back when he reliesd she loved him. He was happy. They felt the same. But because of a stupid mistake, he ruined it.

* * *

 **After the party. about 5 hours later.**

Lucy had all her gifts up in her face. Only her and Natsu are awake. "natsu, I'm going." "I'll help you with your gifts." He said as he took half of the pile. The silence was comforting. But he broke it."About earlyer I-" He was cut off By Lucy when she said"I accept. I wanna date you Natsu." As she smiled. He was so overjoyed he ran to her apartment and waited for her to come. When she got there, she found Natsu lying on her bed and the gifts thrown on the floor."That means I get to sleep on your bed!""Natsu you idiot." she put her gifts down on the table and walked over to him, with a kiss on the lips, they were official. Officially a couple named nalu.

* * *

 **If you want a sequal about how they get married and the hard times through life, then pm me or just leave a reveiw saying you want one!**


End file.
